halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/The Great Race
This is the third episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3. Summary Doctor Robotnik has finished his repairs on Metal Sonic. Now he sets out to invade the Floating Island to obtain the Time Stones! He even tricks the guardian of the island into thinking Sonic is bad! Sonic must now fight Metal, get back the Time Stones, and foil Robotnik's plans. Characters *Sonic *Sally *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Bunnie *Rotor *Antoine *Lupe *Robotnik *Metal Sonic *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Tom de Lupin Transcript Sonic: (relaxing) Tom: (growling) WE NEED TO GO AFTER THEM! Sally: Calm down. Patricia: (comforts Tom) Listen Tom, I understand the instincts within your heart to help stop villains like Robotnik, Snively and Naugus, but we need to be ready for any possible plan, spell and even traps they cooked up. We need to be prepared for the future. And I'm sure we will figure out a way to help the entire planet of Mobius soon. Tails: She's right... whatever her name is. Patricia: Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Patricia the Skunk. I may be a skunk, but I have a heart of gold filled with compassion and understanding. Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog, Sonic's cousin. Layla: And I'm Layla the FoxSkunk, a mistress and master of potion making. Tails: I'm Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails. Patricia: (gently petting Tails) Well, aren't you cute as a button? And don't worry, I can tell you had experience before. I can respect that. Tails: Yeah. One day, I'm gonna fight with the others on a mission. Sonic: And today's the day, big guy! storms off angrily. Sonic rolls his eyes. Jack: (concerned about Tom with Patricia and Layla) What's with Tom? Patricia: He's still mad about his destroyed burning village because of Metal Sonic. I don't really blame Tom for this. Layla: (remembers her past as a very bad girl) Me neither, I used to be a very bad girl a long time ago, until more recent events. Believe me, I was a little more... flirty and sassy. Sally: Tom isn't mad about that. He's mad that we're not going after Robotnik. Jack: Guys, think about it. Tom's village was destroyed by Robotnik's Metal creation, and now both Robotnik and Naugus are on the loose because of Snively's actions. Patricia: We all feel sorry for Tom, for what has happened, with his entire village being gone. Those very lives could've been gone from that village. Layla: And yet we still think going after Robotnik everytime is going to solve the problem. We all need to pitch in to help save as many innocents as we can. Sonic: You guys are right. Jack: Thanks. Right now, we all need to listen to one another and open our hearts to each other, including Tom. Patricia: Right, and I'm sure if we listen to each other and work together, we might even sneak in to listen to know about what Robotnik is planning. I'm sure Tom will agree if we go after Robotnik with a prepared plan. Layla: Right, all we need to do is to think outside the box and increase our variety of skills, precision, creativity & an army of world class Freedom Fighters. Tails: Let's go. Jack: Let's get everybody ready, and move out. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (head out with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Tom and the rest of the Freedom Fighters they can bring along) Sally: Hmmm... Patricia: (walking next to Sally) Excuse me, but is there something on your mind, Miss Sally? Sally: I was thinking about Robotnik's plans. Patricia: I see, if only we have ourselves an experienced spy that could help us figure out what Robotnik is planning before he executes it. Layla: A spy could be very helpful if we can find one. Sonic: I could spy. Jack: Alright, but whatever you do, don't get caught. Understand? nods. Jack: Good. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (continues heading out with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Tom and the rest of the Freedom Fighters they can bring for the mission) Antoine: Um, I am not so sure about zees. I think I will be going to zee home. Tails: Stop being such a coward, Antoine. I'm only 10, and even I'm not freaking out. Jack: You must be, Antoine. Can't you please be brave and trust your instincts for once? We know that you're scared, but at times like this, you need to stop worrying about those what ifs. Besides, I really don't like those bad "What-Ifs". Not... one... bit. Patricia: Yes, we maybe scared, but Jack and I remember our motto of no worries at all. Bunnie: Be brave, sugah. Face your fears. Antoine: (sighs) You are right. Layla: I'm sure you will find the courage to become an excellent Freedom Fighter, like a swordsman, Antoine. had snuck out of the base and into the woodlands to find Robotnik himself. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (already head out of the base with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Tom, Bunnie, Antoine and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to search for Robotnik, to spy on him to see what he's secretly up to) wolf pack member runs by. Antoine: ? He drops holding his shoulder Bunnie: Oh mah stars. You okay, sugahcube? Wolf Pack Warrior: We were outnumbered. Sally: Outnumbered? Did Robotnik attack? Wolf Pack Warrior: After Sonic attacked us, Lupe is wounded but holding her ground. Sonic: I never attacked y'all. Must've been Metal Sonic... Wolf Pack Warrior: (growls in pain) We must get to Lupe and that young wolf. Tails: Young wolf? Are you talking about Tom? Wolf Pack Warrior: Is that his name? For a little guy, he is carrying a lot of ordinance. Antoine: Well, where are zey? Wolf Pack Warrior: Just north of the valley, near Guardian Island. Sally: I see. Let's go. Wolf Pack Warrior: Go without me, I need to rest. Sonic: Sure, dude. Patricia: Please be careful and rest easy, now. (uses her healing power to heal the Wolf Pack Warrior for a moment before running north of the valley with the team) Come on! Layla: (follows with Jack and the rest of the team) We must hurry at top speed! make it. watches the battle from a distance and reaches for a missle launcher. Jack, Patricia snd Layla: (hurries over to the village, while noticing Tom) Tails: Tom! Jack: Are you ok? And is that a missile launcher? opens fire on the SWAT Bots, ignoring them. Bunnie: Tom? Patricia: Listen Tom, we know why you're ignoring us, and we're sorry for not listening to you earlier. (blasting magic orbs at the SWAT Bots, blasting them away to help Tom) Jack: (buzzsaws at the SWAT Bots to cut them down to size) We're really sorry, we should've listened to you and we should've opened our hearts to you even more. Layla: (launches explosive potions at the SWAT Bots to blast them away as well) We ask for your forgiveness. Tom: You don't ask a de Lupin for forgiveness, it has to be earned. (drops down) Sally: Then let us earn it. Jack: And that's exactly what we plan on doing for a special wolf like you. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (continues taking down more SWAT Bots with Jack buzzsawing at the SWAT Bots to slice them down to size, with Patricia blasting more powerful magic orbs at the Swatbots and Layla launches more powerful magic orbs and launches explosive potions at the Swatbots to use their teamwork to blow the Swatbots away into scrap metal) Lupe: Sally. (limping to her friend) Patricia: Oh my goodness, Lupe's hurt. (helps tend to Lupe's wounds) Lupe: It's nice to see you all. Sally: What happened? Patricia: (use her healing powers to help heal Lupe) Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, please help Jack and Layla take out the remaining Swatbots while I tend to Lupe's wounds. If we're going to earn back Tom's trust, we need to help him fight the Swatbots. Antoine: O-of course, madamoiselle. Lupe: A robot Sonic attacked us, leaving us defenseless. The swat bots came later. Sonic: Metal! Jack: That sure sounds like Metal Sonic. He's been here. We can still track him. Sally: We have to stop him. Layla: But the question is, where did Metal Sonic run off to now? notices a track of oil leading to the Floating Island. Tom:(Looking around the rubble) Jack: Tom, is everything ok? Layla: Bunnie? Did you see something? Bunnie: Ah think Metal Sonic headed to an island. Tom: Looking for survivors) Lupe: my daughters are somewhere Jack, Patricia & Layla: (helps Tom & Lupe find the survivors, especially Lupe's daughters) Patricia: Here, let us help you find the survivors first. The citizens come first. Freedom Fighters help search. pulls rubble away and uncovers one of Lupe's daughters, Amira. Antoine: Sacre bleu! Are you all right, madam? Patricia: (carefully pulls and carries Amira to safety while using her healing magic to heal her) Oh dear! We've found one! Jack & Layla: (continues searching for anymore survivors, including Lupe's daughters, while helping Amira) finds five survivors. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (found a couple more survivors and helps them out of the rubble) hugs her comatose youngest daughter Sally: Hmm. Patricia: Please hold still everyone. (heals the survivors, including all of Lupe's daughters with her healing magic) Tom: She's in a coma Miss Patricia. Sonic: Darn. Patricia: We're so very sorry about what happened. We hope we earned your trust enough for earning your forgiveness. Tails: Guys, shouldn't we be looking for Metal Sonic? Tom: I'll stay behind to set traps. Rotor: Suit yourself. Jack: Tom, we wish you the best of luck. (shakes hands with Tom) Patricia: (comforts and gently pets Tom) We hope you make the best Wolf Pack Guardian, Tom. Layla: (comforts and cuddles Tom) Good luck, Tom. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (head out, while wishing Tom the best of luck) Freedom Fighters follow. Jack: I'm sure we earned Tom's forgiveness. I'm guessing the de Lupin must've been something special. Patricia: Maybe we should learn more info about the de Lupin kind or Family next time. Layla: Right now we've got Metal Sonic to track down. Bunnie: Right. Patricia: Still, I have one question, if the leaking oil trail leads to a floating island, how are we suppose to get up there? Lupe: Air Craft Jack: That would be a nice idea. (Looks around for an aircraft with the team) Antoine: (searching) Patricia: I'm sure we can find an aircraft somewhere around here or we can simply build one from scratch. Layla: That's an understatement. Antoine: Madam has... how you say? A point. Jack: It's easier said than done when we don't have an aircraft or we can build one big enough for all of us. Patricia: We should probably make blueprints for the aircraft. Tails, can you please help me? Tails: Sure. Patricia: (begins working on the blueprints with Tails) Jack & Layla: (help bring in the Metal materials they need to build an aircraft of their own with help from the Freedom Fighters) Sonic: Can't we just use the Tornado? Patricia: That would be a nice compromise, do you think the plane can hold all of us at once? Layla: Well Patricia & I also carry our own mode of flight transportations just in case. (Holds up her Magical Flying Broom, while Patricia hold up her Magical Flying Broom of her own as well) Patricia: Who's flying in the plane & who's flying on broomsticks? Sally: Sonic, Tails and me will ride in the plane. Jack: Alright, that leaves me, Bunnie, Antoine and the rest of the Freedom Fighters on the flying broomsticks with Patricia and Layla. (Hops on Patricia's broomstick with Patricia) Patricia: Hope no one is afraid of heights. Layla: (hops on her own flying broomstick) 'Cause we're about to take flight. Antoine: Me? A-afraid? N-non! N-never! (gulps) Tails: Come on, Antoine... Layla: (smiles a bit mischievously) Let's put that to the test. Shall we...? (Rev her magical flying broomstick) Patricia: (notice Layla's certain mischievous look on her face, meaning one thing) Oh Boy, Layla is in the mood. She has that look again. Jack: Maybe Layla should enjoy more tropical fruits & vegetables. Patricia: Hang on, Antoine! Let's go, everybody. (Flies up on her flying Broom with Jack, Bunnie & the others) Layla: (flies upwards on her flying Broom with Antoine & the others) Jack: (holding onto Patricia while awaiting for Sonic, Sally & Tails to take off in the Tornado) Time to take it to the skies! Tails and Sally fly off, landing on Floating Island. Patricia & Layla: (land their flying broomsticks on the Floating Island & hop off) Jack: (hop off as well with Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine & the rest of the Freedom Fighters) That wasn't so bad, wasnt it? Antoine: (shivering) Layla: (giggles a bit while rubbing the back of her head) Prehaps I was a bit too much aerodynamic with my flying Broom skills. Patricia: Anyway, we should be careful. This floating island must be filled with lots of jungles. So we need to stick together. Jack: We can't tell if it's inhabitable or not up here. Sally: Sonic and I have been here before. Patricia: Really? We never knew. Can you two please lead the way for us? they walk, it begins to rain hard. Sonic: Yuck. I hate the rain. (runs under a broken pillar) ???: You... Jack: (hears ??? & looks around) Hello? Is anybody there? Patricia: Is someone there? Please show yourself if you don't mind. red echidna walks out of the shadows. Echidna: Give back the Time Stones and the emeralds, hedgehog? Sonic: Say what? Echidna: You heard me. I am Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. And I demand that you give them back! Jack: Ok? One, how exactly do you think it's us & two, we just got here. Layla: Do we look like we're thieves? Do you see anyone in catsuits? Knuckles: I know it's true. Someone told me that a blue hedgehog and a fox stole the emeralds and the Time Stones. Bunnie: What in tarnation are you talking about? Patricia: (to Knuckles) Excuse me for asking, but who told you about this rumour in the first place? Knuckles: He didn't say his name, but he was a scary looking overweight man. Bald and had a moustache. Jack: (realised on who it is that told the rumour in the first We should've known that it's Robotnik! Patricia: And why do you believe in an evil stranger like him? Knuckles: Who said he was evil? And he seemed honest. Layla: Wait, what? Ok, listen, I think there's more to Robotnik than you know. Patricia did say not to talk to strangers. Jack: (to the group quietly) I don't think Knuckles would believe us, what should we do since we don't have the proof. Sally: (shrugs) Layla: (to Knuckles) There is a saying on not talking to strangers. Patricia: Please Knuckles, we can't be thieves since we've just got here. Knuckles: I wasn't talking about you. I meant the blue hedgehog. Sonic: My name is Sonic... Patricia: My apologies, but how can Sonic be a thief if we just got here. Jack: Listen, we may need some time to clear Sonic & Tails' name to provide the proof that Sonic is innocent. Patricia: (has cute eyes) Please? Metal Sonic appear behind Knuckles Jack: (noticing this) Um, Knuckles? We don't want to alarm you, but look behind you! Knuckles: What the- (Metal Sonic kicks him in the back of the head, knocking him out) Metal Sonic: Gullible asset silenced, priority one hedgehog spotted Sonic: (glares at Metal) Metal Sonic:(Gives a mock glare) Sonic: You must have the emeralds and the Time Stones... Layla: Well, that explains why they're stolen in the first place! Patricia: Metal Sonic, give them back at once! Metal Sonic:(Attacks) Jack: Duck! (Quickly ducks down with Patricia & Layla & the rest of the Freedom Fighters, trying to dodge Metal Sonic's attack) Metal Sonic:(Holds sonic in the air) Priority one Hedgehog (About to let go over the sky) Disposing Jack: (noticing this) ?! Oh no! We need some dog gone help! (Rushes over to Sonic's aids, trying to catch him) Patricia & Layla: (rushes over ot help as well) Oh my! Metal is about to back hand Jack when he freezes up Jack, Patricia & Layla: (notice this in surprise that Metal froze up) Jack: (trying to help Sonic out of Metal Sonic's grip) What the heck...? Metal Sonic: System malfunction (Tosses sonic into Jack) Tails: Hey! (spindashes into Metal) Metal Sonic:(Knocked back) Minimal damage, system restored (spindashes Tails) is knocked down. Metal Sonic: Eliminating threat Tails: (shivering) jumps and punches Metal Sonic in the face. Sonic: Knuckles? Knuckles: Not. A. Word. Jack: (getting up, rubbing his head) (nods instead) Patricia & Layla: (blasting magic orbs at Metal Sonic, while doing the best they can protecting the Freedom Fighters) Sonic: (attacks Metal Sonic) Jack: (spindashes at Metal Sonic) Sonic starts sparking. Jack: I think we got Metal on the ropes. (Continues spindashing at Metal Sonic) Patricia & Layla: (nod while they continue blasting magic orbs & magic beams at Metal Sonic) Rotor: I got an idea... Sonic: Spill the beans, Rotor. Rotor: If we bring back Metal Sonic to Knothole, then I could reprogram him into telling us the location of the Time Stones and Chaos Emeralds. Layla: That sounds risky, but it's worth a shot. Rotor: (shuts Metal Sonic down) Sally: (sighs) I just hopes this works. of part one. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes